mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/Celestial Advice
:knock, knock :opens :Starlight Glimmer: Hey, Spike. What's up? :Spike: Just, uh, wanted to make sure you're ready for your big ceremony today. :Starlight Glimmer: Yep! :zap :Starlight Glimmer: Wow, I still can't believe my friends and I are getting medals... :Twilight Sparkle: Shhh! :Starlight Glimmer: ...of honor. :Spike: Are you kidding? You totally deserve it! After all, you... saved Equestria from... Queen Chrysalis! With the help of Trixie and Thorax and Discord and... :Starlight Glimmer: Uh, yeah. I know what happened. I was kinda there. :Spike: Uh, right. Uh, so... what are you wearin'? :Starlight Glimmer: Not sure. Why? Am I supposed to dress up? :Spike: No! I-I mean, you could. It's like Rarity always says... Rarity "There's no such thing as overdressed, darling. You're just the best-looking pony in the room." chuckles :Starlight Glimmer: What are you looking at? :Spike: No, don't look! :zap :Spike: 'Cause there was a spider there, but it's, uh, gone now, so, uh... thanks, Starlight! Byeeee! :zip :Starlight Glimmer: Huh? :closes :Spike: Ha-ha! She had no idea. We're a good team, Sparkle! :Twilight Sparkle: "Sparkle"? laughs Yeah, we are. So do you think she'll like it? I want this present to say, "I'm so proud of you both as a mentor and a friend. Equestria is safer thanks to you." :Spike: Oh. I thought you were getting her a mirror like yours. :Twilight Sparkle: I am. :Spike: Uh, maybe you should get her a card 'cause I don't think the mirror will say all that. But I think she'll like it. :Twilight Sparkle: It's just what her room needs. The first thing she'll see when she wakes up is herself surrounded by all her friends. I plan on giving it to her after the ceremony. :Spike: Yeah, about that. Don't you need to get the castle ready for the celebration? :Twilight Sparkle: Nah. Pinkie Pie's got that covered. :Pinkie Pie: Hmmm. :cannon squeak :Pinkie Pie: Phew! : :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, Trixie, Thorax, and Discord were brave in the face of danger, resourceful when things got challenging, and proved that the bonds of friendship, no matter how unlikely, are stronger than any adversity. By stopping Queen Chrysalis, not only did they save Equestria; they set the changelings free from her reign. :zap :Discord: Go, Discord! Yahoo! laughs :Starlight Glimmer: giggles :Princess Celestia: And that's why we're proud and honored to give them the Equestrian Pink Hearts of Courage! :and applause :pop :Pinkie Pie: Yeah! Oh. Uh, no. Not quite. Uh... all right. There it is! :pop :Pinkie Pie: Yay! :Twilight Sparkle: We are so proud of you all! :and applause :music playing :Trixie: It was the Great and Powerful Trrrrixie's pleasure to save you from your imminent doom. :Discord: Yes, because you did it all by yourself. :Starlight Glimmer: giggles :Sunburst: I can't believe you managed to do it without magic. :Changeling: It was amazing! :Changeling: No one's ever stood up to Chrysalis like that! :Starlight Glimmer: Oh, I just did what anypony would have done. :Princess Celestia: It's a wonderful feeling, isn't it? Watching your student shine the way you always knew they could. :Twilight Sparkle: laughs My cheeks are sore! I don't think I've ever smiled this much in my life! :Princess Celestia: I can only imagine what that feels like. :Discord: Yes, Starlight is student of the year, isn't she? She has so much potential. So, what are we going to do with her? And by "we", I definitely mean "you". Being her mentor and all that, her destiny falls squarely on your haunches. :zap :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, don't you worry. I've planned enough friendship lessons to cover the next three years. :Discord: laughs :Twilight Sparkle: What's so funny? :Discord: No, no. Clearly, Starlight is beyond basic friendship lessons. She just won a medal, for Equestria's sake. I thought you were joking. You are joking, right? :Twilight Sparkle: laugh Of course I was. :Discord: Obviously, you should have a grand master plan for her, the same way Celestia set you on the path that eventually made you a princess. :Twilight Sparkle: Yep. :Discord: Oh, good. I'm sure she can't wait to hear all about it. :zap :Twilight Sparkle: noise :Starlight Glimmer: So how's the whole ruling-a-kingdom thing going? :Thorax: It's a bit overwhelming. But we're adjusting. :Changeling Girl: So, uh, you can't have friendship without makeovers? :Applejack: Eh, not-not exactly. :Discord: Oh, Starlight. Princess Twilight has something very important to tell us. Well, just you, really, but I'm nosy and I want to hear. :Starlight Glimmer: Okay. Would you excuse m—? :zap :Starlight Glimmer: Never mind. What's going on? :Discord: Well, Twilight was just about to reveal her grand master plan for you. :Starlight Glimmer: Really? I was kind of wondering what we were gonna do next. :Discord: Yes. I'd say we were both fairly interested. :Twilight Sparkle: nervous Of course you are. And I do have a plan, obviously. But now is clearly not the time to do it. You should enjoy your party. punch :Trixie: Starlight, come on! The Ponyville Chronicle wants to take our picture! Ugh. You, too, Discord. :Twilight Sparkle: punch, sighs :zap :Discord: Psst! I see what you're doing. :Twilight Sparkle: You do? :Discord: You already planned the perfect moment during the party to make the grand announcement to everypony about your plan. Brava, Twilight! I can't wait to tell your plan to Fluttershy and the others! :zap :Twilight Sparkle: Discord, no! :creaks :Spike: Twilight, are you reading during a party... again? :rustling :Twilight Sparkle: No, no, no! She's already good at that! She mastered this! She taught me about this one! :Spike: Wild guess – something's wrong. :Twilight Sparkle: Spike, I'm a terrible mentor! Why didn't I come up with a path for Starlight? Princess Celestia had it all figured out for me! gasps That's it! squeal :Spike: Whoa! :Twilight Sparkle: I had years worth of friendship lessons ready to go, but when we were captured by Chrysalis, Starlight took charge and really stepped up. I don't think friendship lessons are enough for her anymore. :Princess Celestia: So you have an overachieving student. Sounds familiar. :Spike: chuckles :Twilight Sparkle: That's why I had to talk to you. You, of all ponies, would know what to do. I mean, you were me and I was Starlight. But, for now, I need you to pretend you're you and I'm me. :Spike: Huh? :Princess Celestia: Heh. Go on. :Twilight Sparkle: When I was your student, and you were in this place, you— Oh, no! You sent me to Ponyville! Which means it's time for me to send Starlight Glimmer away! :Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe it! It's really time for Starlight to go, isn't it? :Princess Celestia: Only you can make that decision. It's a difficult one, but your heart knows what's right, even as it hurts. :Spike: Where're you gonna send her? Uh, too soon? :Twilight Sparkle: No. This is something I have to do. Oh, boy. :Fluttershy: Oh, boy! :Discord: Whatever Twilight's planning for Starlight is going to be so exciting! :Applejack: Hmm. Wonder why she didn't tell any of us about it. :Discord: Probably because you're not as close as you think you are. laughs Just kidding. She wanted it to be a big surprise. Just between us, she's getting ready to make a big announcement! :Pinkie Pie: squeals That's so exciting! And surprising. Usually, you tell your party planner about all your plans for your party. :Rainbow Dash: Well, she definitely has one. I mean when has Twilight not had a plan? :Twilight Sparkle: muttering Gosh, I don't know... I just don't want to send her to the wrong place... sighs I just, I just don't know... gasps I got it! Since defeating Chrysalis, Starlight's given the changelings an opportunity to revolutionize their society. Maybe I can send her there. :sounds :Spike: Cool spell. :Twilight Sparkle: If Starlight goes to the changeling hive, she can help them adjust to their new way of life. :Starlight Glimmer: Okay, Friendship 101. Thorax and I are going to show you how to compromise. :Thorax: stiltedly I want to have honeysuckle nectar for lunch. :Starlight Glimmer: stiltedly I would like a sandwich. Oh, no. What should we do? :Changeling 1: Attack! The winner gets to choose! :clamoring in agreement :Starlight Glimmer: Or... Thorax and I can talk about it and come up with a solution that works for every''pony. :'Thorax': stiltedly Starlight, how do you feel about honeysuckle and peanut butter sandwiches? :'Starlight Glimmer': stiltedly Why, that sounds dee-licious! :'Starlight Glimmer''' and Thorax: Compromise. :clamoring in agreement :Spike: Uh, this doesn't seem like something Starlight and Thorax would do. :Princess Celestia: Uh, this is Twilight's fantasy, Spike. There is no wrong way to fantasize. :Twilight Sparkle: Thank you. :Changeling 1: Starlight Glimmer is a most apt and perspicacious pony! :Spike: Yep. Definitely a Twilight fantasy. :Princess Celestia: This seems like a lovely path for Starlight. The changelings have so much to learn about how to enjoy love through friendships. Starlight would be busy for a very long time, but her work there would be very rewarding. :Twilight Sparkle: Or dangerous. It would only take one changeling to deviate from the pack. :noise :Goofy Changeling: laugh Hi, I'm Starlight Glimmer! What's your name? :Cornicle: Uh, Cornicle? :Goofy Changeling: laughs What kind of name is that? Ah, your wings are so, um... see-through. I'm so glad I'm a pony. Are you, like, bugs, or what? :zap :swat, swat :Cornicle: gasps There she is! Get her! :clamoring angrily :Spike: Uh, that probably won't happen. :Twilight Sparkle: But it could! I can't just send her off to Celestia-knows-where without thinking it through! :Princess Celestia: Hmm. I was not aware that I was an expression. An appropriate one, of course, for even I don't know the answer. This is a momentous decision. You must consider all the possibilities. :Twilight Sparkle: Rethink, rethink, rethink! What about the dragons? I can send Starlight to the Dragon Lands! She and Ember would totally hit it off! :sounds :zap :Starlight Glimmer: Ember! :Princess Ember: Starlight! :Starlight Glimmer and Princess Ember: grunt :Princess Ember: You ready to do some death-defying dragon stuff? :Starlight Glimmer: Ah, totally! :Spike: Okay, that doesn't sound anything like Ember or Starlight. :Twilight Sparkle: Who knows what their dynamic would be, Spike? :and torches :Spike: gasps :tap :Spike: Freaky. :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight will love it in the Dragon Lands. In her letters, Ember said dragons do a lot of fun things. The Feast of Fire, the Dragon Bowl, Claw-chella. :Starlight Glimmer: Whoo! laughs :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight could be there for a really long time. But then again, not all dragons like ponies as much as Ember does. :Garble: Hey, Twinkle Star! :Starlight Glimmer: It's, uh, Starlight Glimmer. :Garble: Star-kle Light-star? :Starlight Glimmer: Starlight. Glimmer. :Garble: Yeah, whatever. You wanna hang with us? :whoosh :Starlight Glimmer: What are we diving into? :Garble: Lava! :Starlight Glimmer: What?! :Spike: Twilight, this is crazy! :sounds :Spike: Starlight's really good with magic. She could just stop herself from falling into a pit of lava. :Twilight Sparkle: What if she didn't realize it was happening?! You just never know, Spike! I just need to think of someplace safe to send her! Someplace safe, someplace safe, someplace safe... I could send her to the Crystal Empire to continue her magical studies with Sunburst! :sounds :Twilight Sparkle: It'll be perfect! Sunburst's knowledge of magic is only matched by Starlight's abilities. :Sunburst: I've got it! Try placing your horn directly on the potion and picture the clock you wish to make. :noises :cuckoo, dong, cuckoo :Twilight Sparkle: They could challenge each other into becoming the most talented unicorns Equestria's ever seen! :Starlight Glimmer: We did it! Quick, what's next? :Twilight Sparkle: Of course, the study of magic is a lifelong pursuit, and Starlight could be there for a while, especially once they start attempting the really complicated stuff! :Spike: Three, two, one... :Twilight Sparkle: What if they become too ambitious?! :Starlight Glimmer: I never would've thought to combine Star Swirl's apparition spell with Spacium Flexibus! But what would happen if we added Somnambula's Tempus Objectus? :Sunburst: If we do it just right, it should allow us to materialize an object that was lost in the past. :drawing :Twilight Sparkle: No! Don't do it! :whoosh! :Starlight Glimmer: screams :Sunburst: screams :Starlight Glimmer: screams :Sunburst and Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, noooooo! :Spike: Twilight, snap out of it! :sounds :Spike: Easy, Twilight. It didn't happen. :Twilight Sparkle: But it could! I just don't think I can send her anywhere. What am I gonna do? :Princess Celestia: heartily :Twilight Sparkle: Are you laughing at me? :Princess Celestia: laughing :Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe you're laughing at me. :Princess Celestia: Oh, Twilight, I'm not. I'm laughing because I had the exact same fears you're having. :Twilight Sparkle: What?! :Princess Celestia: Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time, there was a very bright young filly. :Princess Celestia: voiceover She was truly one of my best students. :Spike: voiceover Are you talking about Twilight? I can't see what you're thinking about. :Princess Celestia: voiceover Yes, Spike. I was constantly surprised and impressed with her discoveries. But I noticed that her pursuit of academia was preventing her from reaching her full potential. :Spike: voiceover You mean it was keeping her isolated and alone? :Princess Celestia: voiceover Uh, yes, Spike. I had a decision to make. Oh, but it wasn't easy. :Princess Celestia: Maybe I could close the library or throw a party in the castle. Oh, she'd have to talk to the other fillies then! Oh. I must send her away. :Princess Celestia: voiceover I knew there was a special group of fillies in Ponyville, but I kept inventing all kinds of reasons why I shouldn't send you. :Princess Celestia: What if she runs into a manticore? Or what if she gets pulled into Tartarus? Or, worst of all, what if she doesn't get along with anypony?! :Guard 1: Are we supposed to say something? :Guard 2: I don't think so. :Princess Celestia: voiceover I kept you in Canterlot longer than I should have. :Princess Celestia: Eventually, I realized all the anxiety I felt was because I'' didn't want you to go. :'Twilight Sparkle': Really? :'Princess Celestia': I loved having you as a student. You challenged me and taught ''me just as much as I taught you. I am embarrassed to admit it, but I was afraid if you made friends, you wouldn't need me anymore. :Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia, that is so not true. I will always need you. :Princess Celestia: I think Starlight Glimmer might feel the same way about you. If that is what you're afraid of. :Twilight Sparkle: Maybe it is. Just a little. :Spike: chuckles Oh, it definitely is. Like, a lot. :Princess Celestia: Here we are after all these years, Twilight. We are living proof that letting someone spread their wings doesn't mean you no longer have a place in their lives. :Twilight Sparkle: Thank you. :Princess Celestia: And if you're still worried, you can always make her write you letters. :Spike: chuckles :conversing :turns on :mic bump :Discord: I may have let it slip that you'd be unveiling your big plan for Starlight tonight. Silly me. But we're all very excited to hear what you've cooked up. :beat :Discord: You weren't coming up with a plan just now, were you? Oh, dear. This could be pretty embarrassing for you. :Twilight Sparkle: sarcastically Gee, thanks, Discord. :Discord: Anytime. I really do love being helpful. :zap :clink, clink :Twilight Sparkle: If I could have everypony's attention! As you all know, Starlight Glimmer's been my pupil for a while now, and I'd hoped she'd be my pupil for a long time yet to come. But it turns out that's just not meant to be. :gasp :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, you have proved yourself to be a kind, loyal, strong, honest, and truly magical friend. Just looking around this room at all the new friendships you've made, I know there's nothing more I need to teach you. So we have a second reason to celebrate today. Three cheers for Starlight Glimmer on her graduation day! :cheering :Pinkie Pie: giggles What a great surprise! :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight The future's in your own hooves now. :Starlight Glimmer: Wow. I was not expecting this! :Trixie and Thorax: Mmm... giggles :Discord: Darn it. I was hoping you would send her to my realm. We could've been roomies. Way to not pick up what I was putting down. :Trixie: How do you want to celebrate? Girls' trip to Las Pegasus? :Thorax: We could throw you a changeling Gorbfest! Uh, it's more fun than it sounds. :tap :Discord: Or we could go cause a little mischief. I know a trick that'll turn Celestia's castle into cheese. Do you think it's a "gouda" idea? laughs That's just the first of many cheese jokes if we go down this path. :Starlight Glimmer: Well, that all sounds wonderful. But, um, give me a minute, would ya? :Twilight Sparkle and Spike: giggling :Twilight Sparkle: Congratulations. :Starlight Glimmer: Thanks. :Twilight Sparkle: So how do you feel? :Starlight Glimmer: Happy, surprised, overwhelmed. I mean, not that I'm not grateful, but are you sure? :Twilight Sparkle: Believe me. I've thought long and hard about this. :Starlight Glimmer: Of course you did. :Twilight Sparkle: Starlight, trust me. You're ready. :Starlight Glimmer: Yeah! :beat :Starlight Glimmer: No, I'm not. :Twilight Sparkle: What are you talking about? :Starlight Glimmer: I'm not ready to leave! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, good! 'Cause I'm not ready for that either! Here! I got you this present. It was going to be a "congrats on getting a medal of honor" present, but then I was afraid it would have to be a going-away present, but now it's an "I couldn't be happier you're staying" present! It fits perfectly over your dresser! I know. I measured. :Starlight Glimmer: Thank you. :Twilight Sparkle: I may not know what comes next for you, but whatever it is, I promise I'll always be there for you. :Starlight Glimmer: Oh. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh. :conversations :whoosh :in :whirring :Pinkie Pie: Phee-yew! :credits ru:Стенограммы/Совет Селестии